


Christmas This Year

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song: Last Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: You broke up with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You





	Christmas This Year

You sat on the couch inside your living room. You had nothing to do but wait for this holiday season to be over. It was a matter of hours before Christmas day would arrive.

Last year you had spent it cuddled with your soon to be fiance. He proposed at midnight, and told you he couldn’t live without you in his life. You couldn’t imagine a life without him. He was your world. Before New Year’s had arrived, you caught him in bed with his best friend, someone he had told you multiple times to not worry about. It was horrible and made Christmas leave a bad taste in your mouth.

The knock at your door surprised you. You opened the door to find Elijah Mikaelson in a very nice suit and red tie. “Elijah what are you doing here?” You asked

“Someone told me you were spending the holiday alone.” He stated

“Yes. Kinda had a rough holiday last year. The whole engagement and cheating thing puts a damper on the festivities.” You said

“Oh you mean last year when you gave your heart away to some scoundrel.” He replied.

“I didn’t know that. Plus he wasn’t like that. He just became that.” You said defending the man who had broken your heart.

“Well, then why are you spending the holiday by yourself?” He asked looking into your eyes like he was looking inside your soul.

Elijah always had a way with you since the day you two had met. He could draw anything out of you without using compulsion. You loved him and his family like they were your own. You even had deeper feelings for him that you would never in a million years admit to a single soul. Not yourself or even him. That was the real secret to him getting everything out of you.

“Well last year I gave my heart away and it was broken.” You admitted.

“Maybe this year you should give it to someone special.” He said closing the gap between you with a kiss.

“You know, you should kiss me under mistletoe or I might think you want more than friendship.” You replied with a smile after you pulled apart.

“I would but you might never get the message, considering I have been trying to whoo you since we met.” He said

“Too bad I can’t give my heart away.” You said watching his face fall a bit.

He went to say some form of apology for kissing you before you cut him off. “It belongs to some vampire who really needed to be a bit more clear with his intentions.”

He smiled again before kissing you. This year your heart truly went to someone special.


End file.
